An aspect of the technique relates to detecting anomalies in a processing environment.
Large-scale hosting infrastructures and platforms form many processing environments, including computer systems used in cloud computing and enterprise data centers. The size of these computer systems, the number of transactions that are performed by the systems, and the large amount of data processed, render these systems vulnerable to anomalies. An anomaly is an unexpected change in incoming data or a pattern in the incoming data that deviates from the expected behavior. Anomalies arise from, for example, bottlenecks, memory leaks, hardware failures, etc.
Monitoring data on complex computer systems for anomalies and recognizing anomalies in real-time prevents such anomalies from accumulating and affecting the efficiency of the system and, in a worst case scenario, causing the system, or a portion of the system, to fail.